Caught Off Guard
by BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses
Summary: Athrun was caught by Cagalli sleeping with another girl. Can they call it quits or there is still another chance? Sorry, I sucked at summaries n n


**Author's Notes:** Let us just assume that the time frame of this story was between SEED and Destiny. Cagalli was already the Head Representative of ORB and Athrun was her bodyguard.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

**CAUGHT OFF GUARD**

**Chapter 1: He Loves Me Not**

Having a mushy breakfast- in- bed, an enjoyable long ride in the countryside, a surprise beach party with friends and a romantic picnic was all planned by a certain blue haired Coordinator just for her girlfriend. Cagalli could not ask for more to his perfect boyfriend- a noble, intelligent, dignified and hot guy sent by God just for her. JUST FOR HER. She could not imagine Athrun being hooked to other girls for the fact that he always tailed with her. He was the bodyguard slash overprotective boyfriend after all.

Those events were all happened in one day and the lovers were pretty much beaten as they went home by almost midnight already.

"Good night Princess, "Athrun muttered tiredly as he kissed her forehead.

He earned a death glare from Cagalli, "Don't you dare call me Princess!"

Despite of exhaustion, the two could still bicker. Talk about lovey- dovey guys. Cagalli dismissed herself and retired at her quarters while Athrun went to the opposite wing leading to his room to also call the day off. He was very worn out. The day was very eventful that he learned today that an almighty Coordinator could still feel tiredness too. Athrun was walking absently in the middle of the empty hallway as his eyelids were slowly becoming heavier.

"Ummm...," he heard someone calling his attention. He turned to the source of the voice and found a familiar face before him.

Bright blue eyes greeted him, "I just finished fixing your room, Athrun- sama."

Athrun was staring at the person's pink locks. The girl really resembled to Lacus from head to toe except that the stranger was wearing a maid outfit. With all those years being with Lacus, of course he could tell that the girl was just impersonating her. "Who are you?" he asked menacingly and sternly.

"I am Meer Campbell," she extended her hand to Athrun but the latter just ignored it and still throwing cold stare. Meer seemed to be a sensitive person and quickly understood the situation. She lowered her hand and gave her brightest yet flirting smile, "I was instructed by Myrna- sama to clean your room Athrun- sama and inform you as soon as I finish my job. I am new to this castle so I got lost before locating your room that's why I was late in doing my duty sir. But, I am glad that -"

This girl was really a blabbermouth. Athrun cut her midsentence and asked skeptically, "Are you impersonating Lacus Clyne?"

Meer smiled again and answered immediately as if the question was raised to her many times already. "I am not impersonating Lacus- sama. I am just an avid fan."

"Well, that's good to hear," he shrugged and hurried to his room, but before he could lock it, he took a last glance at Meer, "Thank you for cleaning my room. Good night."

**(n_n) (^_^) (*^*) *(^_^)* (o_0) (*o*) (*-*) (o_o) (n_n) (^_^) (*^*) *(^_^)* (o_0)**

Cagalli woke up in high spirits because she dreamed of her Red Knight yesterday. She could not wait to tell him her lucid dream. She glanced at her clock and read 8AM. Cagalli always knew that Athrun was a morning person and was probably preparing a breakfast already. She jumped out her bed still clad in an oversized shirt and pajamas to visit the kitchen. There was no trace of him there. She checked the garden in hope that maybe he was having his morning workout but disappointed upon seeing it unmanned. At last common sense dawned her that she almost face palmed herself that of course Athrun was still sleeping soundly in his room. She walked in double steps and in hurry to finally grab the chance to wake up a morning person. In her whole life, she did not have the chance to wake up Athrun well in fact; it was always Athrun who wake her by '_gonging'_ the screaming aluminum kitchen utensils at her whenever her alarm clock was in severe damage after the torturous throws it experienced. Poor alarm clock. She wondered what technique she would use in waking him up. Maybe a hard pinch would do!

As she neared his room, she was having a bad gut feeling. She did not know why her instincts were yelling at her but she ignored it anyway. Cagalli finally reached his room and turned the knob. The room smelled Athrun-ish with his thick perfume oozing in his quarters. She could see that the man was covered by his blanket all over that without second thoughts she removed it with still a wide grin plastered on her face.

Wait! Why is there a doll beside Athrun? No, it was not a doll as she poked the skin. Oh my gosh, it was a real person. Wait, a pink hair and oh-my-golly-molly-freaky-shitty… it is LACUS! I am not really mistaken. It is LACUS! The doll was Lacus!

Cagalli gaped at the sight before her. She could not muster any energy to emerge out of the room nor even nudge at any of them. Hot tears slowly escaped from her eyes as she thought that the Hibiki siblings were betrayed by their loved ones. She did not know how Kira would handle the situation that Lacus was seeing his best friend behind his back. She too did not know what would happen to her sanity as she witnessed the betraying situation before her.

Being a strong- willed and fiery person, Cagalli breathed all the remaining dignity in her and removed a circular object dressed in her ring finger and threw it squarely at Athrun. The nerve of that person to trick her! She was really furious with the two and left the 'secret lovers' waking up as she banged the door hard that the hinges were almost dislocated after the murderous force Cagalli exerted.

**(._.) (;_;) (X.X) (!_!) (;o;) (-_-;) (._.) (;_;) (X.X) (!_!) (;o;) (-_-;) (._.) **

Cagalli was alone in a solitary field with only a single rose accompanying her. She was deeply stabbed by the treachery of Athrun and Lacus (or so she thought) after what she had seen in the morning. It was really frustrating to see the man you love the most sleeping with another woman. Worst, the slut was the girlfriend of your brother. She let a tear stroll in her broken face as she stared the beautiful flower. She didn't even know if Athrun really loved her. NO, she was convinced now that all those cheesy moments with him was just a hoax and that he didn't really love her.

She recollected her memories with Athrun and that only the stab was getting deeper and deeper. The precious rose she was holding to right now was just her only company. Now, she remembered her childhood days of playing the 'He-loves-me He-loves-me-not' game. Maybe she could use the flowers petal to judge really whether Athrun truly loved her or not.

Cagalli just hold onto it with her face still down as ever, "Why should I ruin a beautiful flower… when I know that… He loves me not."

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note:** HA, please read and review. Sorry for the bad plot and grammatical errors. I was in hurry finishing it because I'll still have my quiz tomorrow. Whoa, it's 2am already and my class will start at 7:30. See you in the next chapter guys. No flames please, I really did my best working on it and I'll feel trampled if I'll receive flames. The next chapter will be about mostly about Athrun's POV. Let us hear his side too! God bless to everyone


End file.
